iLove You One Shot
by JoriForever
Summary: Nobody Knew How Sam Puckett Felt about Her Best Friend Carly Shay. She had Liked Carly Ever since she Broke Up With Freddie. She Knew She wasn't meant to Feel this Way About her Best Friend But She Couldn't Help it. To Her,Carly was Everything she could Wish For. One Shot.


**My First iCarly Fanfiction So You'll Have To Excuse Me.**

**Disclaimers Note:I Do not Own Icarly Or its Characters.**

Sam Was Sat on Carly's Couch Waiting for her Best Friend To Get Changed. She was Eating a Ham Sandwich When In Walked Freddie.

"Sam."

"Oh Hey Fredward."

"Wheres Carly?"

"Greffeng Dwerssd" SamSpoke With Half of her sandwich in her Mouth. Freddie Sighed at Slumped down on the Couch Next To Where the Blond Was Sitting,

Both Were Now Waiting For Carly.

Both Had Feelings For Carly.

Though One Was Known To The Other Was Not. Nobody Knew How Sam Felt about had Liked her Ever since She Broke up With Knew She wasn't Meant to Feel this way About her Best Friend But she Couldn't help Her,Carly was Everything she Could Wish For.

Little Did Sam Know,Carly Felt the same. Everytime She was With Sam She Just…Felt the Urge To Kiss her. She Decided it wasn't Normal and Started to ignore it but Then It Got Worse. That's When It started. Whenever Sam Slept over, Carly Used to Want To Touch Her. She Knew That It wasn't Normal Then But a Few Weeks Later,That's When She Knew. Carly Shay was in Love With Sam Puckett.

And Sam Puckett Was in Love With Carly Shay.

Long ago They Had Both Decided that The Other Would Never Know How They Felt about eachother. But that Had Soon Changed. Sam Wanted to Tell Carly How She Felt about her. And She was Going to Do It Today.

Once She Finished Her Sandwich Sam Turned To Face Freddie.

"How Long is That Wonderful Woman Going to Take Up There?" Freddie Wondered his Thoughts Out Loud.  
"Fredward,You Should Know by Now That Carly Takes Hours To Get wouldn't of Had To Got Changed if you Hadnt of spilt Your Soda all Down Her."

"I Didn't Mean to! I Wasn't Looking where I was Going!"

Sam Sighed. Then She Heard Footsteps on the Stairs,Her and Freddie Spun around To Face a Now Clean Clothed Carly. Carly Shot a Smile at them Both and Walked to the Sofa Sitting Between the Two. They all Sat There in silence for a Couple of Minutes Before Freddie Spoke

"What are we Going to Do Now?"

"I Don't know!"

"Nothing I Guess." Sam Wanted To Get Carly alone So She Could Speak to Her! That's what She wanted to do. But She Couldn't. They Were Stuck With Stupid Freddie. Then She had an Idea.

"Hey! How about,We Go to The Park and Play…a Game."

Carly Liked That Idea She was About to Agree When Freddie Spoke up.

"Wait. What Kind of Game? Its Not 'Run off and Leave Freddie alone' Again is It?"

Sam and Carly Glanced at Eachother and Let out a Small Laugh Then They both looked back at Freddie.

"No Stupid." Sam Stood Up And Stood Infront of Carly and Freddie with her Hands on her Hips "Lets Play Hide and Seek."

Carly and Freddie looked at Eachother Then Nodded, Carly Stood up And they Both looked back at Sam.

"Sound Like Fun." Carly smiled at Her Best Friend. She Knew What Sam Was Doing. She was Going to Make Freddie count so She and Sam Could Go Hide then Come back To The apartment and Leave Him In The Park By was Looking forward to Being alone With Sam again!

"Fine." Freddie Sighed but Eventually Stood Up And Headed towards The Door,With Carly and Sam Followed Close Behind.

It Took Them about 5 Minutes To Get To The Park. As Soon as They Got there Sam Ran ahead Soon Followed By Carly.

"You're the Seeker Fredward! Cound To 100!" Sam Shouted this Behind Her Then Ran Off Heading Towards The Large Bushes,With Carly In Tow.

"_1,2,3,4,5…"_

From Where They Were hiding Behind They Could here Freddie Counting. Sam Turned Her Head To Face Carly.

"We'll Go Back as Soon as He's Finished Counting"

Carly Nodded Back at Her Best friend and Decided That She wouldn't do What She wanted To.

"_34,35,36,37,38…"_

Sam Kicked a Large Log out of The Way of Her Step which Caused a Sound as it crashed against a Tree Made Carly Jump.

In a Small But Loud enough whisper Carly said To Her Best Friend "Sam! Shh! He'll Find Us!"

"Fine."

"_57,58,59,60,61…"_

"Sam…Don't You Think it's a Bit Mean Leaving Freddie hear thinking he's Going to Find Us But He's Not"

"Carls,He'll Be Fine. He'll Spend hours Trying to Find us,Wont,Realise we're Not Hear Then Come Back to Your Place."

"I Guess."

_"82,83,84,85,86…"_

"He's Nearly Finished Counting." Sam Peeked her Head Out Of The Bushes To Catch a Glimpse of Freddie Leaned against The Swing set With his eyes Closed.

_"96,97,98,99,100! Coming! Ready or Not!"_

Carly was Watching Freddie Come Closer To The Bushes and Held Her Breath. She Was Watching Him Closely Until He Walked off in the Other Direction, Towards The Fountains.

"Carls, Come On!" Sam Grabbed Carly's Hand Without Meaning Too and Dragged Her Back To Where they entered the Park and Pulled her across the Road back to Carly's Apartment.

Sam Knew That She Had To Tell Carly Today. It Had To Be Today.

Sam Still Had Carly's Hand in Hers as They Entered Her Apartment. Carly Sighed and Gently Pulled her hand away From Sam's.

"Sam…We Cant Just Leave him there Alone like that." She Looked at The Blonde Who She had Loved For so Long with a Little Frown On Her Face.

"Fredward Will Be Fine Carly. He can Look after Himself."

"Why Did you want to Come Back Here so QuicklyAnyway?" Carly Questioned

"Because…" Sam Didn't Know What To say. She Thought for a Few Seconds then Said The Truth "W-We Need To Talk."

"We Do?"

"Yeah..We Do." Sam Felt Awkward. She was Just About To Tell Carly How She Felt about her. Despite Knowing that Carly Could Reject Her Or Worse, She was Going to Tell it was The Last Thing She Did!

"Okay…What About?"

"Abo-About Us."

"Sam? What Do you Mean about 'Us'?"

This Was it. Sam Was About to Tell her. She was .Maybe A Little Excited. She Was Worried about What Carly Would Say. What Carly Would Do.

"I Like You Carly."

Carly Looked at Her Best Friend and Smiled. Her Heart Raced when Sam Said that But she Knew She meant it in a Friendly Way.

"I Know. I Like you Too Sam! We're Best Friends,We're Supposed to!"

Sam Shook Her Didn't Get what She was Trying To Say.

"No Carly. I Really Like you"

It Took Carly a Minute To Take in what Sam had Just Said.

"W-What?"

"I Really Like you."

"Oh."

Carly Didn't Know what To say But she Know what She wanted to Do. She always Knew With that She Stepped closer to Sam and Gently Pressed Her Lips Onto Sam's and Kissed Her.

It Took Sam a Minute To Realise what Was Happening but then She Kissed Her Back. Both Girls Felt Like they Were On top Of The World. Sam Placed her Hands On Carly's Hips Which Deepened the Kiss And Carly Softly Smiled against Sam's Lips. Suprisingly Sam's Lips Were Ultra Soft and Tasted of Cherry Lip Balm.

Carly Pulled away and Looked Deeply Into her Best Friends Blue Eyes,They Were Both Thinking the Same Thing 'That Kiss was The Best In My Live' Sam Realised she Still Had Her Hands on Carly's Hips as They Looked Deeply into eachothers Eyes. The Silence Showed a lot.

"I Love you Carly Shay."

"I Love you Too Sam Puckett"


End file.
